Misunderstandings and Heartbreak
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: How can two people who love each other misunderstand so much? Can they find their way back to each other, or has the final nail been nailed into the coffin? Eventual HEA but a tissue warning might be in order. Rated M for content.
1. Jar of Hearts

**Misunderstandings and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 1 - Jar of Hearts**

A/N: This story was hatched on an eleven hour drive to see AMKP. When I got to her house we took off the next day on a five hour drive to see the fabulous Jenrar. My summer wish is to go back and do the same thing but this time I'm going to spend a few days with Jenrar. The song _Jar of Hearts _was listened to on repeat for a lot of the journey and this story idea was the result.

I will be taking donations from anyone wanting to help me and Jenrar get our plot bunnies together for an extended writing session for more stories from Jengirl1179. LOL! (I'm only kidding, but it is my hope to spend some time with Jenny this summer.)

Seven chapters are already done and off to Beta. I'm planning to post twice a week.

Please review. It's the only way I know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV <strong>

The words fell from my lips by accident as I came inside her. Who would have thought that the words I'd feared the most would fall so easily from my lips? I'd roared the words in passion, but I'd never regret saying them. I really did love her, but would saying them out loud scare her off? Surely she had to know it was true... I'd always qualified it before, but our love had been obvious to everyone for years.

Why should we fight it? We belonged to each other...heart, mind, and soul. She was mine now, only she didn't know it yet. I would tell her in the morning. No more running, no more regrets... It was time for our someday.

I pulled her close, kissed her curls, and let sleep claim us.

A few hours later, my cell chirped. I looked at the display and swore under my breath. I had to go into the wind, and this was the worst possible time. I didn't want to repeat the morning of the deal, but it seemed I wouldn't even get that luxury. The display showed chopper arrival in forty-five minutes. _Shit!_

I looked down at the love of my life, sleeping peacefully in my arms. This would be the last time I had to run off in the middle of the night. The final hurrah. After this, Uncle Sam had no clear hold on me. The only thing that could claim me after this mission was this woman. I desperately wanted to wake her, to explain where I was going and when I'd be back. But telling her goodbye wasn't an option.

Goodbyes seemed final. Telling her goodbye might tempt fate.

Easing out of bed, I pulled my clothes on. I wouldn't bother taking the time to shower. I'd allow her scent to seep into my pores, knowing that this would have to tide me over until I returned.

I left a quick note, kissed her cheek, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning to an empty apartment and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. He'd said he loved me. I tossed the covers back, and a note fluttered the ground.

Babe,

Had to go out of town. Could be a while. Call Tank if you need him. Don't go crazy!

Love,

R

The months passed slowly, and the words of love seemed like a dream. Joe kept coming around and my mother was applying pressure for me to give him another chance. I didn't want to give Joe another chance. I wanted Ranger to come back. I sent up prayers for Ranger's safe return and let their words roll off me.

_**Four months after Ranger left …**_

I walked into the bonds office, and Lula took one look at me and started fussing.

"White girl, I just don't understand you. He's been gone four months. Give it up already."

"Lula, he's in the wind, not on some damn pleasure cruise."

"No one says you can't take care of your needs while he's gone. You do not have a committed relationship. He said he loves you. But he didn't ask you to wait for him, and what if he don't come back?"

Could she be right?_ No!_

Then I remembered his words said in passion and knew that he meant them_. "I love you." He'd never lie to me about love._

Lula's words felt like knives trying to tear apart the happiness I held inside. But remembering what happened after Ranger and I made love brought a smile to my face.

_He spooned me from behind. "Night, Babe," he murmured, kissing my curls before we both fell into a blissful sleep._

That night was the best and the worst night of my life. I had the man of my dreams, he loved me, but he'd been called away in the middle of the night.

I turned to face Lula. "How about you stay the hell out of my love life and stop trying to meddle in things you don't know anything about? Ranger loves me. That's all that matters!"

I turned around and stormed out of the bonds office.

_**Six months after Ranger left …**_

He was supposed to be home by now, back here with me. Tank had told me he'd be gone less than six months. I was starting to worry that he'd never come back.

I walked into the station, lugging my uncooperative skip.

"Hey, Cupcake. Need a hand?" Joe asked from behind me.

The sound of his voice startled me. I'd been hoping to avoid any drama. "Oh, hey, Joe. I've got him, but thanks."

Joe reached out to help and brushed against my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. The skip had banged me up pretty badly.

Joe was trying hard not to lose his temper. "Let me see."

"It's fine. I just scrapped it against the wall."

Joe yelled for Big Dog to come and take the skip off our hands before reaching over and lifting the sleeve of my shirt. He hissed through his teeth. "I thought Manoso's thugs were supposed to be keep you safe. A lot of help they're turning out to be. Jesus, Cupcake. I think you've taken off half the skin."

What Joe didn't know was I'd asked the Merry Men to let me try to do this without their help. I wanted to make Ranger proud of me while he was gone.

Joe led me over to the first-aid kit. He cleaned my arm, causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry, Cupcake."

He put some antibiotic ointment on the abrasions and covered it with gauze.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Joseph Morelli?" I asked, still not believing that he wasn't screaming and yelling at me.

"I've realized that trying to force you to change into what I want you to be isn't getting me the results I'm looking for. So I've decided that from here on out, as long as you aren't seriously injured, I'm okay with your job choice. I can't expect you to give up everything to be with me."

_Holy shit! Did he just say what I think he said?_

_**Eight months after Ranger left …**_

Joe had been serious when he'd told me that he was going to support me in my job. He'd spent the last two months working hard, trying to get me to give him another chance. We were friends, and this was the Joe I'd always dreamed of. But I loved Ranger. When would he come home? The waiting was slowly killing me.

I decided to call Tank to ask.

He answered on the first ring. "Talk."

"Tank, it's Steph. Have you heard from Ranger?"

He sighed into the phone. "No, Steph, I haven't. I'm not going to lie to you... He should have checked in by now. I'm not worried, though, and you shouldn't be either. It's not unusual for him to miss check-ins if he's busy."

I tried to fight back tears. "Thanks, Tank." I quickly hung up the phone so he wouldn't hear me cry.

**Ten months after Ranger left … **

Joe caught me before I walked out of the station. "Cupcake..." He slung his arm around me and steered us outside.

"Joe," I said, trying to fight a small smile.

"Looks like you brought your skip in without any trouble. I think _this-" _he motioned to my completely clean outfit "-calls for a celebration."

He kissed my curls before stopping at the door of my car to spin me around. Staring into my eyes, he hesitantly asked, "Have dinner with me?"

"Of course," I said, confused by his hesitant question.

**Twelve Months after Ranger left …**

**Ranger's POV**

Twelve godforsaken months, I'd been in the mountains of Pakistan trying to capture certain key members of the Taliban. The only thing in this world that kept me sane all that time was Steph. My Babe, my center, my world. I hopped into the Turbo, not even taking the time to turn on the GPS tracker. Within a few hours, I was nearing Trenton. I picked up my cell and called Tank.

He picked up on the first ring. "Yo."

"Where's Steph?"

"Bossman? Where the hell have you been?"

"To hell and back. Now what's her location?"

I heard him typing on the keys of his computer to pull up her tracker.

"She's at Pino's, but hey, man…"

I hung up the phone, turning it off. I didn't want anything or anyone to keep me from Steph. My mind wandered off to a vision of me throwing her over my shoulder and running away with her for month. My foot pressed down on the accelerator just a little harder at the thought.

I pulled up to Pino's and walked inside the silent restaurant, and my heart fell.

I saw Stephanie standing with her back to me and Morelli down on one knee. The words I'd feared the most fell from her lips. "Yes."

I saw red. The urge to walk over to the happy couple and beat the shit out of Morelli was strong. I turned on my heel and walked out the door. _Fuck!_

My grip on my control was teetering, and as I approached the Turbo, I lost the battle and struck the glass, shattering the passenger-side window. I'd finally lost her. He'd won. My heart had never hurt like this, and I could feel the darkness settling around me.

I heard her gasp as she walked up behind me.

I didn't acknowledge her presence, but I could see her reflection in the glass. She reached out to touch me as tears poured down her face, and I pulled back for fear of being burned further.

"Ranger! Please?" she begged.

I walked around to the driver's side, opening my door.

"Please, just let me explain," she tried again.

I got in the car and started the engine. "It's pretty self-explanatory, Stephanie." I slammed my door and peeled out of the parking lot, not taking the time to acknowledge the tears falling down her cheeks or mine.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Did she really just accept Joe's proposal? What is going on? Let me know what you think.

More coming on Wednesday.


	2. You Don't Belong To Me

**Misunderstandings and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 2 ****- You Don't Belong to Me**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I decided to post a little early since I have to work tomorrow and it would be tomorrow afternoon before I could get it up. I figured you wouldn't mind.

;)

Please listen to _You Don't Belong to Me _by Daughtry.

**Ranger's POV**

I drove on autopilot to Haywood, scrambling the cameras as I pulled into the underground lot. My blank mask was broken, just like my heart, and I refused to allow anyone to see the pain on my face. I called the elevator to the ground floor and stepped inside. My body trembled as my control slipped ever so slightly. I felt like a caged animal, the walls of the tiny elevator closing in on me. As the doors opened on the seventh floor, I walked into my apartment. Twelve months ago, I'd walked out this door and this place felt like home. It was the place I'd dreamed of coming back to. Now...

I dropped my keys in the dish by the door and saw a picture of Steph in my arms.

"Babe…" My voice broke as I reached down, picking up the frame. My finger traced her face. She seemed so happy to be with me then. I felt my heart break just a little more as I realized never again would I be happy. Never again would I feel love. I flung the frame against the wall. _She's not your Babe anymore. _

How could I have been so stupid? She never loved me._ I'm nothing but a fool. _Why did I let her in?I loved her. _It's not right! She's supposed to be mine. _

I picked up a lamp and hurled it at the wall. "Mine… She's supposed to be mine." I picked up anything that wasn't nailed down, smashing everything that held a memory of her…of us. The apartment mirrored my insides—everything was shattered.

I looked around the room, trying desperately to come up with a reason, a want, a desire to be here. I'd been through hell, to come back to what, exactly?

_An empty apartment and a broken heart. _

I had to get out of here, I couldn't torture myself any longer. I couldn't watch her build her life with him.

I stepped into the bedroom and looked at the bed. We'd made love here. I'd told her I loved her. Images of that night replayed in my head. The takedown, the adrenaline high, her crashing her lips to mine. It was the first time she'd initiated anything between us. I shook the thoughts from my head and walked into the dressing room, picking up an empty duffle off the shelf, throwing a few changes of clothes in the bag.

I walked over to the safe and entered the combination. The door popped open, and I reached out to pull it open. I saw the ring box, the piece that truly showed how much of an idiot I was. I grabbed the documents I needed out of the safe and then went to close the door but hesitated.

I grabbed the ring box and flipped it open. As I looked at the intricately detailed ring, I knew that I would never again allow a woman into my life. I set the ring back in the safe. Then I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote her a final goodbye.

_Stephanie,_

_I owe you an apology. _

_When I went into the wind, I left a note instead of waking you because I didn't want to tell you goodbye. It was cowardly and selfish of me, but I wanted to remember the way you looked sleeping in my bed, where I felt you belonged. I carried that image with me; it gave me hope when I needed it most. I thank you for that._

_A year ago, when I told you that I loved you, I meant every word. I left for my final mission thinking you were ready for our someday. I counted on that knowledge to see me through every miserable day I was away from you. While I was gone, I would dream of our future together. I couldn't wait to get back to you, to hold you in my arms, but I can see now that it wasn't meant to be. _

_I planned on asking you to spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife. The ring's yours. I have no use for it without you. _

_Don't worry about me creating difficulties for you any longer. My presence will no longer burden your heart. I'm leaving Trenton._

_Don't feel bad or have regrets. You finally, __for once,__ made a choice. _

_Goodbye, Stephanie._

_R_

I placed the letter in the safe with the ring and walked out of the apartment. Taking the stairs to five, I walked into Tank's office.

He looked up at me. "Man, I tried to call you back, but you'd shut off your phone."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm leaving. You're in charge indefinitely." I turned to walk out the door.

"Rang—"

I didn't want to think anymore. My hand snapped out and punched a hole in the wall.

"Shit!" I hissed. I hadn't noticed the damage I'd done earlier to my hand, breaking the glass.

"All right, man, I get it. Let me at least help you wrap your hand." As he looked at it, he let out a low whistle. "You should let me call Bobby up here."

"Just stitch the damn thing."

I didn't even flinch as he poured rubbing alcohol over the wounds.

When he finished, I stood up and walked to the door. "Don't call me. Don't help her find me—not that she'll look."

I walked away from my best friend, from my life...

From everything.

TBC...

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. See you guys this weekend!


	3. Broken

**Misunderstandings and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 3 - Broken**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I promise it will be a HEA. Tissue warnings still apply. :)

I'd planned to post this late Friday or early Saturday but we had a family emergency. My 89 year old Aunt and her daughter were in a really bad car wreck. My dad is my Aunts closest blood relative besides her daughter who is currently unable to be of any help. There is some debate about who the established next of kin would be for my cousin since my Aunt also isn't really able to make decisions right now. It's been a nightmare. So please forgive me for being a little late.

The song _Broken _by Lifehouse goes really well with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I looked down at Joe in horror. _No, I thought he understood. _The restaurant was silent. "I'm sorry, Joe. I can't say …" The words were stuck. I couldn't get them out. I took a deep breath and finally got out the word that would crush Joe. "...yes."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and as I turned, I saw Ranger storming out of the building. I tried to go after him, but Joe grabbed my arm.

"Steph, you can say yes. You're just in shock, sweetheart. Let's sit down and talk about this." He pulled me over to the closest booth.

"Joe, I can't do this right now. Ranger… He misunderstood. I've got to go."

I jerked away from his grasp and ran outside. I'd just reached the parking lot when I heard glass shatter. I gasped as I walked up behind Ranger. Blood was dripping down his fingers from where he'd shattered the window of the Turbo. I reached out to touch him, and he pulled back like the slightest touch of my fingers set his skin on fire.

"Ranger, please?"

He walked to the door of the Turbo and opened it.

_No! I just got him back. I couldn't stand to lose him again._ "Please… Just let me explain." Tears were falling down my face. How could everything have gone so wrong so suddenly? I opened my mouth to tell him what he hadn't heard, but before I could, he interrupted me.

"It's pretty self-explanatory Stephanie." Without giving me a chance, he climbed into the car, slammed the door as he started the engine, and then the tires barked as he tore out of the parking lot.

My knees gave out, and I heard Joe yell just as my world faded to black.

**Sometime later…**

I woke up in my bed in my apartment. "Ranger?" I moaned. He was back and hurting because of a huge misunderstanding. I needed to find him.

"Is that why you said no? You were still holding out hope that he was going to show up and sweep you off your feet? He's gone, Steph. He never wanted you!" Joe yelled as he walked into my bedroom.

"No, Joe. You don't understand. It's a misunderstanding. He must have… must have thought I said yes. He stormed out of the Pino's... He just didn't understand."

"Stephanie, he left because he doesn't want you. Can't you see you were just another notch on his belt? When are you ever going to learn?"

I stood up from the bed and grabbed my purse.

"Just where do you think you're going, Steph? You hit your head when you fell." He grabbed my arms, trying to keep me from leaving.

"I'm going to go find Ranger. I've got to explain to him that we aren't engaged. That I was saying no to your proposal and he misunderstood. I love him, Joe. It's always been Ranger."

"Stephanie, if you walk away now, we're through. I can't do this anymore." Joe looked at me with pleading eyes. "Pick me, Steph. Pick us and the life we could have together."

"Joe, I'm so sorry. I thought you understood that we were just friends."

I ran out of my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I had to get to him before any more damage could be done.

I pulled up to the gate, aimed my fob at the gate, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was here—his cars were in the underground garage.

I parked next to the Cayenne and walked to the elevator, hitting the button to call the car down.

I gave a finger wave to the camera as I made my way up to seven. Stepping off the elevator, I immediately realized that something was wrong. The door was ajar. I tried to push the door open but meet resistance.

Panic began to set in as I focused on the room before me. The couch was overturned. Lamps were shattered into a million pieces, littering the floor. The TV dangled off the wall, precariously held up by its cord. It looked like a tornado had hit the room. "Ranger," I whispered as a feeling of dread began to settle in my stomach. Bending down to the floor, I picked up the picture frame that used to sit by the entrance and walked slowly into the bedroom.

The sheets were ripped from the bed, down feathers spilling out of pillows torn to shreds. As I walked into the closet, I saw clothes dangling from hooks and the door to the safe sitting open. Lying inside was an envelope and a ring box. Bile began to rise in my throat as I gingerly reached out to pick up the envelope.

The words on the page cut me to the core, and I fell to my knees.

I'd done this... I'd hurt him...

_Don't worry about me creating difficulties for you any longer. My presence will no longer burden your heart. I'm leaving Trenton._

Tears began to cascade down my cheeks as each one slashed down my cheeks.

What had I done?

I spent several minutes—or maybe it was hours—on the floor, trying to formulate a plan. Tank would be my first stop. If anyone knew how to get in touch with Ranger, it would be him.

I gathered the ring, picture, and letter, clutching them to my chest as I made my way quickly to the elevators. Once inside, I pressed the number five to take me to the control room. The car began a slow descent but continued moving all the way to the garage.

I made a pleading motion to the camera, but the car didn't stop. Tank might have orders to freeze me out, but damned if I'd let him get away with it. I sat inside the elevator and refused to move.

After an hour, the side door opened and a Merry Man I'd never seen before stepped out into the garage, carrying a medium-sized duffle. He approached with a determined look in his eye. "Ms. Plum, I've been sent here to request that you quietly leave the premises and turn in your key fob. All your personal items have been removed from the penthouse apartment and are inside this bag. You have fifteen minutes to comply."

My mouth fell open in shock. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that Ranger ordered me to turn in my key fob. "I don't know who you are, but tell your boss if he wants his damned key fob, to be a fucking man and come and get it his damn self."

"Mr. Manoso no longer resides at this property."

The words barely registered.

"I need to see Tank. Please?" I begged, my eyes pooling with tears again.

"I'm sorry, miss. You'll have to call and make an appointment to meet with anyone."

I couldn't believe my ears. Everyone had turned their backs on me. Ranger _and_ all of RangeMan. I placed the fob in his hand, grabbed the bag, and quickly made my way to my car.

As I made it to the gate, I noticed the Merry Man used my old fob to open the gate. Pulling away, I swore I could feel my heart break just a little bit more.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know what you think. See you Wednesday. :)


	4. Radioactive

**Misunderstandings and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 4 - Radioactive**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are liking the story. My Aunt is doing better but her daughter is in need of a miracle. Thanks for the thoughts and prayers for them.

Many thanks go to my BFF and wonderful Beta, Jenrar!

I thought the song _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons really matched this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

I'd spent the last two weeks trying to find out where Ranger was. Every time I tried to speak to one of the guys, they ignored me, but I tried every time I ran into them.

Lester walked into the bonds office, striding past me straight to Connie, acting like I didn't even exist. "Hey, Connie. What do you have for us today?" As usual, he was trying to pour on the charm.

Connie held up the files for him, and he grabbed them and turned on his heel to head to the door.

"Lester, I need to talk to you." I stepped in front of him to stop his retreat.

"I don't have anything to say, Steph." He sidestepped and continued toward the door.

"Yeah, but I have something to say to you." I took off after him.

He reached the door of the RangeMan SUV and looked at me, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Steph. I have orders not to talk to you. Good luck with..." He motioned to the file in my hand before hopping in and speeding away.

I let out an exasperated sigh before turning toward my car, figuring I should at least attempt to catch one of my current skips.

**Sometime later...**

I glanced down at the picture of my skip. Donavon Sandoval was FTA on a simple assault charge. Seemed that he'd had one too many drinks and gotten into an argument with a bouncer. Based on the information in his file, he was a first-time offender and should be an easy pick up. He was around one hundred and eighty-five pound and stood a little over six feet. His address was on Oakland St., on the outskirts of the 'Burg. I pulled up a few houses down and did a mental rundown of his file before grabbing my stun gun, flex-cuffs, pepper spray, and cell phone and then stepped out of the car.

Looking around, I noticed a lot of vacant homes and a few abandoned buildings. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the door and knocked.

The door swung open. "What can I do for you, sweet thing?" Donavan said as he looked me up and down.

"Hi. My name is Stephanie Plum. I work for Vinnie, your bondsman. It seems you missed your court date, and I need to run you downtown and get that date rescheduled."

"I've got a better idea," he said with a sneer before grabbing my arms and jerking me inside the house. He brought his lips down to mine in a bruising kiss, and I knew I was in serious trouble.

I bit his lower lip hard enough to get him to jerk back. His hand flung out, connecting with my jaw and causing stars to dance before my eyes as I fell to the floor. I reached for the pepper spray in my pocket and regretted not bringing my gun.

He kicked me in the side, hissing, "Stupid bitch!" as he reached down to drag me up.

I sprayed him with the pepper spray and used his stunned reaction to break free from his grasp, and then took off toward my car. Halfway to the car, I heard him thundering after me.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.

There was no way I was going to get into the car before he was on top of me, so I took off running down the street as fast as my legs could carry me, trying to put as much space between myself and Donavon as possible.

I reached for my phone and pressed speed dial one before holding it to my ear.

A recorded, mechanical voice said, "We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again."

I disconnected the call and felt my heart break all over again. Old habits died hard, it seemed, because my first instinct was to call Ranger for backup. But my own personal Batman had left me to the wolves.

I weaved in and out between houses, trying to hide as best as I could from Donavon. I dialed the control room at RangeMan.

A voice I didn't recognize answered the phone. "RangeMan."

"This is Stephanie. I need to talk to Tank."

The guy hung up on me.

I dialed again.

"RangeMan," the same voice responded.

"This is an emergency. He's going to kill me. I have to talk to Tank."

There was a moment of silence before he hung up again.

I weaved my way around to the back of the little abandoned store down the street and checked to see if the door was unlocked. By the grace of God, it swung open.

I crept inside and dialed 911.

"911. Do you need police, ambulance, or fire?"

"Police," I whispered while trying to turn the lock on the door.

"What is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My name is Stephanie Plum," I said, trying to keep my voice low. The lock wouldn't budge, so I leaned against the door and looked around, trying to see if I could use anything to wedge it shut. "I'm in the abandoned store on Oakland St. I was here to pick up Donavon Sandoval, who is FTA. He assaulted me. I managed to get away, and he is chasing me on foot, threatening to kill me."

"Help is on the way, Miss Plum."

I heard Donavon yelling outside on the street. "I know you're here. Come out, come out, where ever you are."

"Please hurry," I whispered.

I found a chair to wedge under the door, so I quickly picked it up and put it in place. When I stood up, I screamed. Staring back at me through the door were the cold eyes of Donavon Sandoval.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I know Lester seemed mean.


	5. Airplanes

**Misunderstanding and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 5 –Airplanes**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had a week from hell. They put a trach in my cousin and a permanent feeding tube in place before they moved to a long-term care center. My Aunt is still in rehab but she's hurting please keep them in your prayers. I had a friend from high school pass away last Thursday and Friday I had a different cousin pass away from pancreatic cancer. I've been to two funerals in a week. We tore down a wall in a closet at our house and we are making preparations for our new puppy we will be getting Saturday.

He's a solid black Great Dane. His name will be Dark Knight but we will call him Knight. I'm so excited to add this little guy to our family.

My love and thanks go to my BFF and Beta Jenrar!

The song that went with this chapter is _Airplanes _by B.O.B.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Donavon Sandoval tried the door, but thankfully the makeshift wedge held.

I took off running deeper into the store, trying to put some space between myself and the door.

The dispatcher spoke. "The police are two minutes out. Is he in the building with you?"

My voice broke. "N-No. The door held, but I don't know for how long."

No sooner had the words left my mouth when I heard the door slam open.

"Oh, God. He's inside. Hurry," I whispered.

"One minute out," the dispatcher said.

Donavon turned the corner and lunged for me just as I saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance. As soon as the first beam of a spot light spilled inside the building, Donavon took off for the door at the back.

I heard a scuffle at the back of the building before Big Dog's voice rang out. "Stephanie, you okay in there?"

"I'm here. Be out in a minute," I called out.

It took me a few seconds to get myself together. I'd always believed that no matter what happened between Ranger and me that if I truly needed help, the guys cared about me enough to always be there. It seemed that I'd placed entirely too much faith in the guys and their friendships. For the first time in my life, I felt completely and utterly alone.

I walked outside to meet with Big Dog and Carl to give my statement, almost dreading going home to the full answering machine and blinking light that were undoubtedly waiting on me.

**A couple of days later...**

The fallout from the Donavon mishap had taken its toll on my self-esteem. I'd spent the first couple days holed up on my couch, hiding away from the 'Burg gossipmongers.

I'd watched every movie I owned and slept more than was necessary while keeping my phone on mute to avoid everyone. I'd called my dad's cell phone and begged him to run interference against my mother while I'd laid low for a few days. After everything that had happened, I just couldn't deal with the guilt trip she was undoubtedly waiting to give me.

I picked up my cell phone and noticed that I'd missed a call from Tank. I immediately called my voice mail, listening and deleting each one that started with my name.

The last message was short and to the point. "We need to talk. Pick a place in Point Pleasant. Seven PM. I'll find you." No hello or goodbye.

I looked at the clock and realized that if I was going to meet Tank, I'd better start getting ready.

I pulled up to my thinking spot a little early, needing the time to gather my thoughts and think about what to say.

At seven pm exactly, Tank walked up beside me and sat down in the sand to my left.

"I'm going to start," I blurted out. "This whole situation is a huge misunderstanding."

Tank started to interrupt. "St—"

I cut him off. "Damn it, _no_! You called my out here; the least you can do is let me finish. Ranger ran off without even letting me speak to him. You have to listen to me, Tank. Please?" I ended up begging because if anyone could help fix this whole clusterfuck that my life had become, it was the man sitting beside me.

He nodded his head, silently letting me have the floor.

"Ranger walked out of Pino's thinking I'd accepted Joe's marriage proposal. I told Joe no. I was trying to let Joe down easy, and in my poor choice of wording, everything went to hell. My exact words to Joe were: 'I'm sorry, Joe. I can't say yes.'" I couldn't keep back the tears any longer.

Tank shook his head. "So you're telling me that Ranger just happened to walk in right as the word yes fell from your lips?"

At my nod, he scrubbed his hand down his face. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

After a moment, he shook his head slowly. "I called you here to apologize, and now it seems I owe you an even bigger one. I set this meeting to tell you that I'm sorry Scout didn't connect your call to me the other night during the Sandoval incident. Regardless of Ranger's current orders, if anyone else had answered that call, you would have been put through and I would have provided assistance. As for what I need to apologize for now, I knew you were hanging out with Joe after Ranger left. So when Ranger showed up, saying you were engaged to the cop, I didn't even question it. If I'd spoken up or delayed him a little longer, you'd have caught him."

"It's partially my fault. I knew that, regardless of telling Joe constantly we were just friends, there was always a possibility he was getting the wrong idea about our friendship. I should have refused to hang out with him. But I missed Ranger, and having Joe as just a friend helped."

Tank took out a card. "I don't know how exactly, but somehow, some way, I'll find him and get this straightened out. Here's my new cell number. Call me if you need anything, and I'll help you out."

I felt like a big weight had come off my shoulders until his last words registered. "Wait... You don't know where he is?"

Tank gave me a sad smile before saying, "He's off the grid." He stood up and began to walk toward his SUV.

"Tank..." I called out. "Thanks for listening."

He nodded once and then left.

.-.-.-M&H.-.-.-

The next few weeks seemed to drag slowly.

I'd refused to call Tank, and he hadn't called me. I figured if he found Ranger, he'd call me. Maybe. Hopefully... I was driving myself officially crazy. I'd spent most of my free time by myself, picking up easy skips and lying low.

I'd been to my parents' for dinner, and luckily Grandma Mazur and her new sex toy had kept my mother from saying a single word to me about my last disaster. I pulled into the parking space by the dumpster and grabbed the bag of leftovers from dinner. I was almost to the building when I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around and scanned the area but saw nothing. As I turned back around to go inside, a man stepped out of the building.

He spoke in heavy Middle Eastern accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Plum."

Before I could respond, I felt a prick to my arm and strong arms grabbed me from behind.

I tried to scream, but the man who'd spoken placed a sickly-sweet smelling cloth to my face and the world around me faded to black.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Please review so I that I know what you think about the chapter. See you this weekend.


	6. Welcome to Heartbreak

**Misunderstandings and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 6 - Welcome to Heartbreak**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them. I'm going to get caught up on review replies today.

Sorry for the delay. Real Life isn't fair sometimes and doesn't listen to what I have planned or what I want to do.

We did get our puppy. He is awesome! For those that asked, he is named after Batman. I did forget how much having a puppy was like having a newborn. LOL!

Jenrar is the best beta and friend ever! Love her to pieces.

The song that goes with this chapter is _Welcome to Heartbreak_ by Kanye West.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I had been a month since I'd fled Trenton, running away from the woman who held my heart and from the life I'd built around her.

I walked into the little hole-in-the-wall bar I'd been visiting almost every day since I'd arrived in Rincon de Guayabitos and motioned to the bartender.

"_Lo de siempre?"_

"_Si_." I sank down on the stool and waited for my bottle of whiskey, the same thing I had every time I came in. I hadn't drunk this much since college, but it helped to forget her.

Halfway through the bottle, a woman walked over and draped her arms around me, whispering in my ear.

I removed her hands from my body before replying. "No, I don't want company, and I'm not interested in sucking your tits." When she looked at me sideways, I repeated in Spanish what I'd said in English.

She sauntered off, calling me every name in the book.

Of course, the person walking in after her departure wasn't someone I wanted to see.

"You've been down here a month, and the ladies have already got you pegged as an asshole," Tank quipped.

I lifted the bottle, ignoring him.

"So that's how it's going to be? No _happy to see me? What am I doing here?_"

I tilted the bottle u,p letting the dark amber liquid numb the pain inside, and continued on with the way I'd spent most nights since I got here.

"Is this how you've spent every day? Drinking yourself into a stupor?"

I began to wonder if I'd been talking out loud, and then I remembered that I didn't really give a fuck either way.

Pushing the bottle away, I stood up and headed for the door. "Go home, Tank."

"Ranger," Tank hissed from right behind me.

I turned, letting my fist fly to connect with his jaw.

Tank blocked most of my punches before knocking me off balance. As I tried to regain my footing, he kicked out, knocking me on my ass.

"You're damn lucky that I don't have time to beat the shit out of you," he mumbled as he reached down and dragged me up.

"It's me who's going to be kicking your ass," I retorted.

"That would require luck and you not being drunk."

He hauled me outside and across the street to the cheap motel I'd been holed up in. Opening the door to my room, he shoved me toward the shower.

"Go take a fucking shower. You smell like shit."

"When did you become my damn keeper?" I mumbled.

"Keep pushing, Ranger. I'm going to enjoy really kicking your ass when you're sober."

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache of my life. I vaguely remembered Tank showing up at the bar and me drinking well over my usual limit.

I looked around my hotel room. "How'd I get here?"

Tank's voice boomed loud enough to make me want to grab my head. "Man, you were so sloshed, I had to pull your ass off the floor of the shower. If I never see that again, it'll be too soon."

"You don't have to yell. I'm sitting a foot from you. Now quietly, explain what the fuck you're doing here," I whispered.

"I'm here to drag your ass back to Trenton."

"I told you why I left. There's no damn way I'm going back to Trenton."

Tank let out and exasperated sigh. "You fucked up, man. You walked away without letting her explain, and I screwed up too because I just assumed you'd figured out the whole situation before you walked away."

"I walked in to her accepting Morelli's marriage proposal. What would have been the damn point of letting her explain a damn thing? She said yes. That's the only thing I needed to know." My temper was rising. "So what did she do? Beg you to come after me?"

"I'm really trying to not pick up where we left off last night by kicking your ass, but you're asking for it." He ran a hand down his face. "I swear, if I'm ever in the middle of you two again, I'm quitting. Now listen. She said the word yes, but she was telling him no. Her word choice at the time completely sucked. But man, you have to believe me. She told him no."

"What? You expect me to believe that?" I gave him an incredulous look.

As Tank explained about the proposal, I felt my anger turn inward. I'd reacted poorly when I thought my future had imploded, and in not letting her explain, I'd wasted a month. I couldn't wait to get home.

"Shit," I cursed, scrubbing my face with my hand. "We need to book a flight—"

"Already taken care of," Tank said, nodding. "We leave first think in the morning."

**Early the next morning ...**

I walked into the control room, and a quiet hush fell over the employees. "Back to work," I barked as I made my way toward my office to pull up Steph's trackers.

Before I could even sit down, Lester and Hector came running into the room.

"Boss, I know that the current orders were to not keep track of Bomber," Les said, looking alarmed, "but she's been missing for two days, and this was just delivered by courier."

He walked over to the TV and popped in a DVD from the envelope. As soon as the video cued, my heart stopped. Stephanie was strapped to a wooden Saint Andrews cross.

A voice I'd thought I'd never hear again began calling to her. "Miss Plum, it's so nice to see you awake and in the land of the living."

"Who are you?" she questioned, looking frightened and very pissed off. "Why am I here?"

"My name is Auric. It took me years to find him, but once I did, it wasn't hard to find his weakness... His Babe. When Manoso shows up, I will finally get my revenge."

Stephanie laughed. "You've taken the wrong hostage. You obviously don't realize this, but you've made a mistake. He doesn't love me. He never did. He hates me now."

"Aww, my lovely. For your sake, I hope you're mistaken," Auric purred as he walked up to Steph and traced a knife down her cheek. "Let's test your theory, shall we?"

The knife pierced the pale skin of her arm, causing Steph to cry out in pain.

"Let's see if he'll willingly take your place. If I'm right and he truly loves you, he'll come here to die. I'll kill him, and you'll go back to your life, knowing that he truly did love you." Auric slowly slid the knife across Stephanie's flesh, making strategic cuts to her arm.

Stephanie screamed out in pain as the knife cut into her flesh. "Just kill me! I'd rather die than live without him. Kill me. Let me die in his place."

"So anxious to die, my lovely?" he asked as he ran the knife down her body, trying to terrorize her.

"I've lost everything worth living for."

"Everything?" he cryptically asked.

Steph's head dropped and her eyes closed as she began to whisper, "_Don't worry about me creating difficulties for you any longer. My presence will no longer burden your heart._" She was reciting the words from my letter. She looked heartbroken as she said, "My someday is over."

Auric laughed. "Your someday isn't over unless your hero decides to let you die." Auric turned toward the camera. "So what's it going to be, Manoso? You, or your Babe? You have twenty-four hours to decide."

"Hey, asshole. You have me. Kill me!" she screamed. "Ranger, if you see this, don't you dare try to save me. You live the life you wanted. Let me do this for you."

She was looking into the camera as the screen went black.

Letting her die for me wasn't an option_. _I looked at the men in the room. "We need to figure out how Auric got out of prison and how in the hell he found me. Pull up Stephanie's trackers and see if we can get a location."

Lester cleared his throat. "Boss, she turned all her trackers in after you left."

"Fuck it all to hell!" I roared.

TBC ...

* * *

><p>AN: Cara left to go hide behind Jenny. LOL! She says she will see you later this week. ;)

P.S. Please review!


End file.
